Everlasting Love
by Enslaved Angel
Summary: A quick short 1 chapter story. This is a crossover between DBZ/Fushigi Yuugi/Angel Sanctuary. Marron has ALWAYS had a huge crush Trunks! When Trunks gets another one of his Girlfriends, Sara this time. What happens when Marron meets Tamahame? Trunks/Marro


Marron sat on her outside porch; her indigo eyes gazed across at Trunks, who was sitting next to her. She twirled one of her golden strands of hair around her finger. Nodding to Trunks who was expressing his feelings about his new girlfriend.  
  
"She is wonderful. I swear, I think she is the one." Trunks said as he returned Marron's gaze with his own sapphire eyes. Marron felt miserable, but nodded and smiled as Trunks continued on about his new girlfriend, Sara.  
  
"What's wrong, Marron? You seem a bit depressed." Trunks questioned. He still had no clue that Marron had been desperately in love with him ever since they were kids. Ever since they had turned seventeen, they had grown apart and Trunks had gone out with and dumped over a hundred girls by then.  
  
"-Err- Nothing." Marron replied simply. She turned her head to face the ground so her eyes didn't have to gaze at his. One of her golden pink-tails fell over her face, covering her eyes from sight. A tear ran slowly down her cheek. She wished, just for one night, she could be with Trunks. That was all see wanted, but it would never happen.  
  
"Oh C'mon Marron! You sound miserable! I have an idea, why don't we go shopping. That always cheers you up!" Trunks exclaimed as he reached down and grabbed her hand. His warm skin against hers made her flinch for a second. She decided that she should just go along with it. 'As long as Trunks is happy! Right? And maybe I can find someone else. It's about time I moved on... no never! I love Trunks! I always will!'  
  
"Fine... As long as you pay!" Marron said, giggling slightly. Trunks just nodded as his own lavender hair blew against his soft tanned skin. He slowly rose from the ground, lifting Marron up with him.  
  
"I'll pay, but do you think that your parents will let you go?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"They will," She said before beginning to yell, "Mum! Dad! I'm going shopping with Trunks for a bit!" She began to laugh as she finished. She flew upwards, hurriedly dragging Trunks behind her. They flew off out of sight before Eighteen could come out of the house with any complaints about her leaving without doing any of her chores.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They arrived outside the mall, receiving a few stares from the odd person. Well what do you expect? They were flying. Marron and Trunks landed outside of Marron's favourite mall, 'Valentines.' She still hadn't let go of Trunk's hand and was pulling him directly into a clothes shop. She wandered up and down the isle's full of different shaped, colours and styles of clothing; asking Trunk's opinion for nearly everything. She decided on one outfit, a pink mini-skirt with a matching hot pink tank top. The outfit was much like her best friend, Bra's. She ran into the changing room, locking the door behind her. She got un-dressed out of her usual pink dress, sliding into the mini-skirt. She adjusted the belt and smoothed down the sides with her hands. She had to make sure everything was perfect so she could finally get Trunks to notice her just a bit. Marron quickly opened the changing room door and glanced around the shop to spot where Trunks had gone in her absents. Her eyes came across him and started to full with icy cold tears. Trunks arm was around Sara's neck as they were gently kissing each other's lips softly. Sara smiled innocently as she took Trunks hand and led him away. Trunks was to involved with Sara to even notice the distressed Marron. Marron dropped hastily ran out of the shop, knocking into Trunks on her way. Trunks fell over and looked up quickly to see who the moron was who knocked him over. He noticed it was Marron and remembered.  
  
"Marron! Marron! Wait!" Trunks yelled as he stood up on feet, attempting to chase after her, but Sara grabbed his hand and stopped him.  
  
"Don't. Just leave her." Sara said, gazing at him with her hazel eyes.  
  
"But... But..." Trunks said, but was interrupted by Sara who had placed one finger on his lips.  
  
"But nothing. Shush hunny, just let her be." Sara said and lent over, giving him a soft peck on the cheek that forced him to blush rapidly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Marron walked down a shadowed ally, kicking a coke can as she walked. Tears streamed down her sniffling face. That was it; it was final. Trunks was gone forever and she shall never love another man again. 'I hate love and I hate this world. I hate everything!' She thought to herself, still walking on. She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't really care.  
  
"How are we? Little girl?" said a man's voice as a shadowed figure walked out of the darkness followed by others who were advancing at Marron's side. The speaking one held up a dagger in his right hand and was aiming it towards Marron. Marron had no will to live and didn't care. She dropped to the ground and waited for the expected stabbing pain thought her chest, but it never came. She gazed up with her fogged up eyes and began to wipe them; the tears were gone. She watched a man with unique fighting technique take down each man one by one. His moves so swift that you didn't even notice he was going to make them till his limbs had already hit you. She glared in amazement at the three men who were now knocked-out and lay in a neat pile. She gazed up at the man who had now bent down to stare at her. His navy hair matched his enchanting dark blue eyes. He was handsome. She felt butterflies come across her chest as she gazed at him. She fell into a deep dream as she glanced up and down this wonderful man's body. Was this love? Lust? Thanks? She didn't know.  
  
"Hmm. Are you ok?" The man asked as he waved his hand in front of her face, wondering what the heck she was staring at.  
  
"I'm... I'm fine. Thank you so much!" She said, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"You seem so thankful! Give me some money?" He questioned and nodded. She simply sweatdroped, but agreed to it. She placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out some money, handing it to him. He took the 20 dollars she had given him and put it inside his pocket. The navy-haired man stood up and started to wander away, whistling to himself.  
  
"Hey wait! Where are you going! I don't even know your name!" Marron yelled and chased after him, walking by his side as she glanced up at him.  
  
"Tamahome. Tamahome is my name. Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to earn some more money." Tamahome said. Striding onwards.  
  
"Well, Can I come with you?" Marron said, still following him.  
  
"If you want." Tamahome said, flicking his hair as he gave her a quick glance that made her heart flutter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Marron had spend the whole day following Tamahome around, watching him with his various tricks to gain money. She found him very amusing, handsome and loved being around him. She felt she was in love. Love at first sight.  
  
"Four hundred and 62 dollars and 82 cents." Tamahome said as he finally finished counting his money. He thought to himself, 'Today has been great. I'm sure my family is going to use this money well. The other thing that is great today... her. I'm not what it is, but she seems so funny, sweet, exciding. Blah, what am I saying, I have no ti.. but.. Arg, Stop thinkin' Tamahome, just stop it.' They wandered into the mall together. Marron hadn't thought about Trunks from the moment she met Tamahome, but she had just seen him with Sara again. She hoped to herself that he hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
"Marron!" Trunks shouted as he ran towards her, Sara clinging to his hand. Trunks stood there and glanced from Marron to Tamahome and then back at Tamahome. Tamahome sensed something was going on between the three. He lifted his arm and placed it around Marron.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Marron said. She was a bit in shock about Tamahome's reaction, but decided to go alone with it anyway.  
  
"Who is your friend?" Trunks asked, glaring at Tamahome before gazing down at Marron.  
  
"Boyfriend." Tamahome said strongly.  
  
"Oh this is Tamahome. Tamahome, this is Trunks." Marron said as she leaned her head on Tamahome's chest. Trunks's face was priceless and in shock at this 'Boyfriend' Business. He had been treating Marron like a second girlfriend for a while nearly and he didn't know what this feeling was inside of him... like his heart was breaking. He just nodded and stared. Sara just stayed behind Trunks silently.  
  
"Well we better be off. Aye, Marron?" Tamahome said, giving her no choice because he dragged her away before she could answer.  
  
"Why did you do that for me?" Marron asked Tamahome when they were far away from Trunks and Sara, but still in sight.  
  
"Because... Marron... I ..." Tamahome paused. He didn't want to say this, but he had never felt this way about anyone before and he had to do it. He didn't want to lose someone again. "Love you!" He finished. Marron's eyes widened for a second. Tamahome turned away, not wanting to see her reaction.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered. He turned his head to look at her. He gazed down into her sapphire eyes. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes for minutes. Tamahome closed his eyes, leaning down and kissed her lips as there lips touched, they began a passionate and everlasting kiss.  
  
~  
  
Trunks glared from a distance at Marron and Tamahome kissing. He sighed and started to walk out of the mall. Sara ran behind him and shouted, but he ignored her and walked on. Sara stopped following him and just watched him leave, thinking it was now his turn to think.  
  
'The very thing I was looking for was in front of me the whole time. I guess that it's true what they say, the very thing you are looking for is the one thing that you can't see.' Trunks thought as tears flowed down his cheeks. He walked off into the distance.  
  
~The End~  
  
[Anyway ^^ This was a dare ^^; Me and my friends pulled 2 girls and 2 guys out of a hat and we had to write something about them ^^; Well anyway. I would just like to take this time to say 'I do not own any of these characters in this story. Trunks and Marron belong to the DBZ dude. Tamahome belongs to the Fushigi Yuugi Lady! And Sara belongs to the Angel Sanctuary Person. -er- Yeah! ^^ Thanks for reading! Love ya! ~Enslaved~] 


End file.
